Anna Rose
"Uhm, I'm afraid you're not allowed to do that here." The Vice Dean of Noto. If it were not for her abilities as a Summoner, no one would even look in the direction of this timid woman. The few who have actually seen her in action, however, know how capable she is. That is why, though the youngest Vice Dean, she is not to be underestimated. Her Hyoru, Amane, takes the form of a harpy and uses sound based skills and spells with world magic. Appearance Anna has unique, blue-red gradient hair that make her visible among a crowd. She generally wears secretarial clothes in an attemp to feel her role as a Vice Dean. Often times, one would see her with her reading glasses even though she does not need them outside of when she needs to go over numerous documents. Personality A timid woman, Anna Rose tends to struggle when dealing with people. Many people questioned why she was chosen to be the Vice Dean considering her lack of confidence. She is aware of her own abilities but still believes herself to be inferior, which Yoru often scolds her for. Other then that, she is a kind-hearted woman who tries her best to fulfill her duties. She still holds a bit of naivity from when she was a student but both Yoru and Meru quickly pounded into her a proper sense of doubt when she became Vice Dean. The only time she can put on a brave face is when she is on stage. That is why any time she makes a public announcement on a stage, she can speak with confidence. She is also fairly playful when she is around people that she knows well and trusts. History /*Will be filled in... eventually */ Plot (ignore) Amane's Powers and Personality Abilities /*Will be filled in... eventually */ Personality /*Will be filled in... eventually */ Relationships *Yoru Hikaru: One of Anna's major role models. She has deep respect for Yoru and is thankful to Yoru for being the one to accept her as the Vice Dean of Noto. Yoru was also one of two SS ranked Summoners to vouch for Anna during Anna's evaluation to become an S rank Summoner. *Meru Atemi: One of Anna's friends. Despite barely talking to one another when they were in school, Anna, as a third year, often hung out with Meru, who was a first year at the time. They barely talked, due to Meru's personality, but they enjoyed each other's company. Years later, Meru was the one to recommend Anna to Yoru to become a Vice Dean. Also, Meru was one of two SS ranked Summoners to vouch for Anna during Anna's evaluation to become an S rank Summoner. *Professor Folz: Another one of Anna's friends. She was the one to hire Folz as a professor to Noto University. Although she and Folz get along fairly well, their Hyoru do not. Anna likes to call Folz "Mao", to his and everyone else's confusion. Trivia *Loves to sing and act *She loves romantic relationships of other people and often tries to support them **This is sometime to a very huge degree that it might annoy and actually destroy relationships due to her "meddling"